Black Cats
by shainingu etowa-ru
Summary: Mikan finds a stray black cat in Central Town and keeps it. What happens when Natsume gets jealous of the attentions Mikan gives the cat? And, does the cat have a secret of its own? NxM / Slight RxH


_**~Black Cats~**_

_**Summary:**__ Mikan finds a stray black cat in Central Town and keeps it. What happens when Natsume gets jealous of the attentions Mikan gives the cat? And, does the cat have a secret of its own?_

_**Disclaimer:**__ If I own Gakuen Alice, it's because I'm Higuchi Tachibana, but I'm not her._

_**Dedicated To:**__all my friends__! You guys have been really supportive of me, especially Onee-chan :)_

-

_**Notes:**__ This story involves Alices and there's an OOC alert. It is a NxM, with slight RxH. The main characters are 12-13. BTW, it's also my 13__th__ story, and I think as most of you people probably know 13 is a superstitious number, well, I guess that's why this story's called Black Cats! Aren't black cats supposed to be bad luck too? ;)_

-

**Chapter One**

Persona aka Rei Serio stared from faraway at his Kuro Neko's Sakura Tree, which was occupied by a sleeping teen with raven hair. He knew that the Kuro Neko recently started dating Mikan Sakura, and as usual Persona's mind was full of thoughts concerning this matter.

He smirked as his 'brilliant' brain generated a sudden idea. It was surely perfect. This would fully ensure that Kuro Neko never annoyed him again… that is, assuming his plan worked…

He went off to the High School Division, smirking again under his white mask, features hidden from view. There was a certain somebody he needed to meet…

-

-

-

_**A few days later**_

-

Natsume was annoyed. Mikan had dragged him to go to Central Town with her and the rest of the gang, when he had wanted a nice sleep after Persona's latest mission that he'd completed.

Speaking of Persona…

Natsume frowned. Persona had told him the last time he met him that he would be on holiday for some time.

Natsume had just ignored him and said, 'Whatever.'

Persona had just smirked and disappeared into the shadows of the Northern Forest.

So, Natsume had left to go to sleep.

Natsume wondered what Persona was planning. He swore under his breath, with some choice words.

He looked around his group of friends.

There was Koko, who was laughing at Permy with Kitsuneme. Permy's clothes and hair were all wet, and the two pranksters carried water balloons.

Not difficult to figure out what had just happened.

Imai Hotaru was snapping pictures of Ruka again. Natsume tutted. _Poor guy._

Mikan was scarfing down as many Howalons per minute as possible. Natsume stared at the mountain of cartons surrounding them and rolled his eyes.

Umenomiya Anna and Ogasawara Nonoko, the 'twins', were cooing over the cute window display of a girly shop, while Tobita Yuu was trying to stop Imai from blackmailing Ruka any further.

Natsume ignored everyone, including the fan-girls staring at him and glaring at Mikan whose left hand was holding his hand while eating Howalons with her right hand and pulled his latest manga out of his pants pocket.

The group walked around, soaking in the atmosphere and sights of Central Town, when…

Mikan screamed, 'KYAAA!'

Everyone glared at her, while Hotaru blasted the Baka Gun at her.

'What?' demanded Hotaru.

'EEH!' squealed Mikan, her face shining with joy. She ignored Hotaru and raced towards an alley. Her friends followed her closely.

When the gang reached Mikan, they found her cuddling a black cat.

Natsume frowned. The temperature if Central Town rose.

Mikan giggled and cried, 'It's _sooooooooooooooo_ cute!'

The temperature rose higher. Hotaru whipped out that weird fan thing she'd used against Hayate in the Hana Hime Den some time ago during New Year's and fanned herself.

Everyone realized what was happening and shut Mikan's mouth before she could yell anymore.

The temperature decreased, and everybody breathed a sigh of relief, mopping their sweat.

'What is this, Mikan?' asked Anna.

'Can't you see, Anna? It's a black cat! And, it's a stray! I'm gonna keep it! It is so cute! Look, JUST LOOK, at the white ringlets around its eyes! Just like a Panda! I'm going to name it Panda!'

Everyone sweatdropped. The black cat mewed and started cleaning its fur.

'Okay…' said Hotaru slowly, 'Mikan, you CANNOT keep a pet in the dorm! You know the dorm rules. We can't keep pets in the dorm.'

'Oh… yes…' Mikan's face fell.

Ruka sighed. 'Mikan?'

'Yes, Ruka-pyon?'

'Just keep Panda in the pet barn.'

'SUCH A GREAT IDEA! THANK YOU, RUKA-PYON!' Mikan screamed so loudly that the whole school was deafened for a split second.

After the aftershock, Hotaru hit Mikan again, and Mikan promptly fainted, only to wake up again.

'You baka,' said Hotaru plaintively.

'Sorry.'

-

-

-

'Panda, Panda, here's your lunch,' called Mikan, feeding her new pet with ecstasy. She was in the pet barn with Natsume some hours after the Central Town trip.

Natsume frowned again. He had a weird, bad feeling about this cat.

'Mikan…'

'Yes, Natsume?' Mikan blinked, and Natsume nearly blushed. He kept himself in check and asked emotionlessly, 'What are you going to do about this cat?'

Mikan pointed at Panda. 'Him? Nothing, of course.'

She bent down and hugged the cat super tightly. The cat mewed and rubbed itself against her legs.

Mikan giggled. 'That tickles, Panda!' she cried, tears running down her cheeks.

Natsume set the cat alight, and Mikan screamed.

'NAATSUUMEE!!!'

The cat jumped into the pigs' water trough and the fire dissipated. It glared at Natsume, who glared back.

Mikan rushed to Panda and cleaned it.

'Natsume, you shouldn't do that. It's only a cat.'

'_But it's my new rival!'_ thought Natsume, annoyed. His anger tripled when he thought he saw the cat smirk at him before rubbing against Mikan's legs again.

'Panda, you're so cute!' squealed Mikan in joy, pouring Panda more feed, while Natsume glowered and looked away.

-

_**Author's Note:**_ What do you think? ;) Was it good or not? Hope you can give me your opinions :) To the next chapter,

~Rainbow


End file.
